Manipulado
by Dayan Walker
Summary: AU. leve Yaoi/Slash. En un juego de manipulaciones, Cesare sale perdiendo.


**Disclaimer:** AC Broherhood no me pertenece, Cesare, Ezio y Leonardo vivirían felices en un trío amoroso.

 **N.A:** es un AU sencillo que tenía tiempo en mi cabeza... y PC. Pero bueno, acá lo subo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Manipulado**_

 _ **~O~**_

Con más fuerza, tiró del futón rojo—. Afuera —gruñó como una bestia contenida.

Un balbuceo ininteligible se escuchó debajo de la gruesa tela. Suave _"hump…"_ soñoliento que amenazó con sacarle varias venas.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Volvió a halar el futón.

—Fuera, ahora —esta vez no se preocupó en ocultar su cólera.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar el repiquetear de aquella condenada máquina que tanto odiaba. Si mal no calculaba, le quedaba apenas diez minutos para meter la tela dentro de esa _cosa_.

Sus ojos oscuros envueltos en dagas punzantes observaron el bulto enrollado que aún yace perezosamente en la cama. En otra situación, quizá en otro momento, probablemente si _él_ no tuviese que ocuparse del futón, se reiría de aquel imposible escenario. Casualmente, no es ese el momento.

No inhaló, ni exhaló. Haló el futón con tal fuerza que sacó a la bestia durmiente de la cama, haciendo que se sentara de culo en el frio piso.

— _Cazzo,_ ¡eso dolió! —su indignación no amedrentó ni un poquito el mal humor de Cesare, quien tranquilamente le ignoraba mientras envolvía el futón en sus brazos, en una bola grande.

—Te llamaba —contestó como si nada, como si Ezio aún no se sobara su trasero adolorido, Cesare le observó con indiferencia—. No te despertaste, asume tus consecuencias.

Ezio frunció el ceño, observándole con un gesto indescifrable que ya Cesare, desgraciadamente, conocía, y como lo conoce, le ignoró. Al parecer el bermellón de aquella tela era lo más interesante del mundo.

—Estás molesto —no era una pregunta. Cesare no le contestó, siguió observando la tela envuelta en sus brazos mientras Ezio se incorporaba del suelo, situándose muy cerca del espacio personal del contrario—. ¿Estás molesto? —esta vez sí inquirió, y como siempre, cuando Cesare se cabreaba, no le respondió—. Sí, lo estás.

Y dibujó una sonrisa como si aquello fuese estúpidamente gracioso, Cesare rompió el delgado hilo de su paciencia. Le lanzó la bola de tela en la cara a Ezio, sin conseguir atraparla a tiempo.

— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que despiertes temprano los domingos! Pero no, ¡tú eres un estúpido vago que no sirve! —gritó, despotricó contra Ezio quien, como ya era usual en ellos, se callaba y esperaba que el típico mal humor mañanero de Cesare mermara.

No pasaron muchos minutos, y Cesare ya estaba jadeando de la rabia menguada.

—Estás lavando —concluyó Ezio con su poca masa cerebral y lógica, haciendo que Cesare se enojara aún más. Se rascó la nuca, y luego sonrió, como si hubiese llegado a un asombroso descubrimiento—. Cierto, hoy es domingo de limpieza —finalizó, acentuándose su sonrisa en la tez morena.

Ezio pensaba que Cesare iba a explotar, o entrar en combustión de lo rojo que estaba, pero, para su no tan extraña situación, él ya veía venir otra cosa. Cesare se giró sobre su eje, y comenzó a buscar en los cajones, sacando ropa y desordenando la habitación.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Ezio ya lo sabía, pero no por ello se le hacía menos divertido.

— _Merda_ , ¿dónde está mi jodida pistola? —murmuró Cesare.

Ezio juraría bajo una biblia que también escuchó: _"le volaré el cerebro a este maldito idiota"._

Sonrió ladino, y no miente, se divierte mucho—. La guardé —respondió casualmente, y Cesare le regaló una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

Como era usual, también, Cesare finalmente desistió de su búsqueda, se paró frente a Ezio, arrebatándole el futón con el que dormía. Ezio se lo dejó sin rechistar. Sabía que aún Cesare estaba cabreado por lo despreocupado que últimamente se comportaba.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —Ezio preguntó con suavidad, sujetándole la mejilla envuelta en aquella barba oscura—. Sabes que sólo estaba bromeando —susurró, esperando que Cesare no decidera matarle en último momento.

— _Stronzo_ —masculló en italiano con un fuerte acento español, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato, e hizo ademán de apartarse para salir del eje de Ezio, pero este fue más rápido, le sujetó con fuerza y le dio un beso húmedo, suave, que funcionaba en la mayoría de los casos.

Se apartó lentamente, cruzó por el lado de Cesare para marcharse al baño y antes de llegar al marco, se giró, observando la espalda trémula de su pareja. Sonrió, petulante.

— _Amore_ , ¿deseas huevos estrellados de desayuno?

Cesare asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y Ezio se dirigió al baño, saboreando la victoria ganada. Nunca se cansaría de ganar las discusiones.


End file.
